


Noche de alcohol y lencería

by Nayma17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche como cualquier otra, donde Tony termina siendo llevado casi a rastras a la torre, debido a las copas que ha tomado de más. <br/>Al castaño se le ocurre una magnífica idea, una apuesta ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando es contra el Capitán América?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de alcohol y lencería

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y sus creadores.   
> Esta historia es totalmente ficticia. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Unas copas fueron suficientes para nublar el juicio del castaño, quien se tambaleaba entrando a la torre Stark, el rubio le levantó una vez que las puertas se abrieron para adentrarse en el lugar, sabía que al otro no le gustaba ser cargado por cómo se removía en sus brazos, inútilmente por supuesto, no podría competir contra el Capitán América en fuerza. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de una patada sin llegar a romperla, caminó hasta la cama donde lo dejó caer.

 

-¡Que aguafiestas!  Te habría ganado si te hubieras terminado el último trago-

 

-Ríndete Tony- se cruzó de brazos –No puedo embriagarme con la cantidad con la que tu estas ya casi noqueado-

 

-Sé que puedo ganarte en algo, sin usar mi armadura- refunfuñó

 

-Eso es verdad, eres más listo que yo-

 

-¡No! ¡Me refiero a algo físico!-

 

-Tony vamos, deja de pensar en eso y duérmete ¿quieres?- después de todo, no había algo en lo que podría ser vencido por el castaño si hablaban de fuerza física o alguna actividad relacionada.

 

-Grr ¿Quieres apostar?-

 

-Sabes que no me gusta apostar-

 

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces tienes miedo?- el rubio suspiró resignado

 

-Si hacemos esto, ¿Te iras a dormir sin objeciones?-

 

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo sonriente

 

-De acuerdo, ¿Que tienes en mente?-

 

 

 

Aquella apuesta, era algo de lo que el rubio ya se estaba arrepintiendo, nunca pensó que el castaño propondría un reto así, pero ¿Que podía esperar de él estando ebrio?, se sentó en un sillón que él mismo había jalado hacia el centro de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos de nuevo mientras esperaba que el menor regresara, aunque no podía evitar pensar, que se había quedado dormido en algún lugar y él estaba ahí esperando por nada.

 

 

 El reto era fácil, Tony tenía que lograr que el capitán tuviera una erección, lo cual el rubio veía difícil, no era de los que tenían demasiado deseo sexual, después de todo, venía de una época diferente, donde el acto sexual se daba tras estar enamorado de alguien y el matrimonio, no lograba entender a las nuevas generaciones, tan liberales, sobre lo que a él se le había enseñado como tabú, negó levemente con la cabeza antes de ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse, dejándole ver a Tony con una bata de baño, quería decirle que detuvieran eso, pero ¿Que más daba? Sabía que no podría tener una erección al ver a un hombre desnudo o con bata, quizás aquello serviría, para ponerle los pies en la tierra al millonario, no porque pensara que es un playboy, quería decir que podía seducir incluso a hombres.  

 

 

-¿Estás listo capitán?- sonrió de lado, a lo que el rubio solo asintió sin mucho interés en aquello

 

 

Tony tomó el control de las luces para bajar la intensidad, hasta quedar casi en oscuridad, Steve aun podía distinguir al otro, pero no con tanta claridad al estar un poco lejos, notó como la bata fue abierta para comenzar a descender por aquellos torneados brazos, perdiéndose en el suelo de la habitación, las mejillas del mayor ardieron y desvió la mirada avergonzado

 

-Mírame- ordenó el moreno, el otro no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, pero le era difícil mirarlo, ya que traía un corsé negro que cubría su abdomen pero dejaba sus pectorales al aire, aquello admitía, le parecía un poco…interesante, ya que no eran los senos de una mujer, pero estaban causando el mismo efecto de cohibirle, bajó un poco la mirada notando aquellas medias que cubrían sus piernas, casi llegando al final de sus muslos, dejando un pequeño espacio de piel, algunas tiras de tela estaban atadas de las medias a el corsé, suponía que aquella prenda era lo que llamaban, liguero, alzó una de sus manos cubriendo parte de su rostro avergonzado, pero sin obstaculizar su vista, incluso traía ropa interior a juego con aquella demente prenda.

 

 

-Tony yo…-

 

-Anthony, así es mi nombre Capitán y le agradecería, que me llamara de esa manera- su nombre de alguna manera sonaba ahora sensual, pero por dios, era solo un nombre, se regañaba mentalmente el rubio al sentirse extraño con todo lo que estaba sucediendo

 

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

 

-Si…-murmuró avergonzado el rubio desviando su mirada de nuevo

 

 

-Si ¿Qué?-

 

-…Si me gusta… Anthony…- aquella respuesta hizo sonreír al castaño, quien se acercó para tomar el mentón del otro obligándole así que le mirara, en el momento que sus miradas chocaron, un escalofrío atravesó la espina dorsal de Steve, luchaba por no tener pensamientos indecentes sobre su amigo, lo cual le resultaba algo complicado, al verle vestido de aquella manera tan provocadora, incluso para un hombre

 

 

-Separa las piernas-

 

 

-¿Eh?- aquella orden había hecho sudar al mayor, se removió un poco, después de todo, ¿Para qué quería que hiciera tal cosa? Se quedó quieto mientras el menor le miraba duramente, Tony alzo un poco su pierna, dejando caer su pie con fuerza entre las piernas de Steve, quien por acto reflejo las había separado para evitar el golpe, dejando así el pie del castaño a milímetros de su entrepierna

 

-¿No es más fácil solo obedecer órdenes capitán?- dijo con algo de burla antes de ponerse de rodillas frente al rubio para dejar sus manos en sus rodillas –Jarvis, pon algo de música para el ambiente-

 

-Sí, señor- habló la IA antes de que comenzara a escucharse música de jazz, aquella que el rubio sabía muy bien que era para momentos íntimos, o cuando seducías a alguna mujer en su época. Las manos de Tony se deslizaron por los muslos del mayor, sobándolos suavemente antes de presionar con sus pulgares la hendidura de su pelvis, sin llegar a rozar si quiera su entrepierna, eso había logrado que un pesado suspiro se escapara de los labios del sonrojado Capitán, quien maldecía internamente el estar en aquella situación por su propia culpa, si tan solo se hubiera negado, no estaría en aquel predicamento.

Steve dejo sus manos en los posa brazos del sillón apretándolos levemente buscando algo de resistencia, suspiró aliviado cuando el menor se puso de pie de nuevo, alejando sus manos, que estaban peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad, pero poco le duró aquel alivio, cuando su compañero de batalla se sentó en su regazo, una de sus manos se pasearon por sus rubios cabellos logrando erizarle la piel y cerrar los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, cerro sus piernas de nuevo dándole espacio al menor de dejar sus rodillas apoyadas a los costados de estas, pudiendo así sentir el firme trasero del millonario directamente sobre su entrepierna, cerro sus manos hasta volverlas puños, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que cerraba sus manos, las caderas del menor comenzaron a moverse, creando un glorioso roce entre la entrepierna medio despierta del capitán y el redondo trasero de Tony.

Su frente fue apoyada en el pecho de el filántropo, pudiendo notar su aroma, aquella deliciosa esencia que no había notado hasta ahora, su colonia que seguramente valía miles de dólares, el olor natural de su piel, algo difícil de describir, era cálido, como la arena en la playa a tantas horas bajo el ardiente sol, un leve olor a alcohol, por lo que había estado bebiendo, por primera vez desde que se volvió un súper soldado, Steve sentía que se embriagaría, alzo un poco su rostro rozando su nariz contra el pecho del otro, notando como la respiración se volvía más lenta y pesada,  los dedos del millonario se enredaban en su cabello, no pudo soportar mucho más, sus manos habían abandonado el sofá para posarse sobre aquel firme trasero, el cual apretó con algo de fuerza, logrando que sus dedos se hundieran en aquella suave piel y el menor diera un pequeño gemido de queja por la fuerza, con la que era apretado, ya nada importaba, el rubio no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera pensaba, se dejaba llevar pos sus bajos instintos, quería recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel, sus dedos se colaron bajo la prenda íntima que portaba el otro, disfrutando aún más de la suavidad de su piel, besó el pecho del castaño donde comenzaba la cicatriz donde antes estaba su reactor, deslizó ahora su lengua por aquella delicada piel, degustando las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a bajar por la zona, comenzó un camino de besos hasta llegar al pezón, no dudó en succionar con fuerza, recibiendo un fuerte gemido de placer y sorpresa, dejó aquel botón, para subir un poco marcando con pequeñas succiones cada rincón de piel que alcanzaba, llegó a su cuello y tras besarlo mordió, quizás con más fuerza de la que originalmente hubiera querido, pues la marca de los dientes era notoria,  incluso algo de sangre salía de esta, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, dio una larga y lenta lamida a la herida, degustando aquel metálico sabor

 

 

-S…Steve espera…- pidió entre jadeos, tirando de los cabellos de mayor buscando alejarle un poco, la mordida en su cuello le había dolido, pero de alguna manera, también había resultado sumamente placentera, bajó la mirada para ver  los azules ojos de su acompañante, lucía de una manera en que nunca lo había visto, era simplemente evidente como la excitación estaba en su punto máximo con el mayor,  sentía ganas de burlarse y proclamarse ganador de la apuesta, ya que la dura entrepierna del soldado se empujaba contra su trasero, pero no tenía ganas de bromear, le jaló para poder unir sus labios, Steve no era precisamente malo besando, pero no tenía mucha comparación con él, quien tenía experiencia de sobra, los dientes de Stark atraparon el labio inferior de su quizás amante de una noche, tirando de este, aquello le había gustado al rubio quien apretó un poco más su trasero, hundiendo sus dedos hasta dejarlos marcados sobre aquella canela piel, gruñó y reanudo el beso colando su lengua en la cavidad del contrario, comenzando una lucha entre lenguas, para ver quien llevaba el control, batalla la cual el mayor perdió ante la experiencia de su contrincante.

 

Sus dedos siguieron adentrándose, bajo la erótica prenda hasta rozar su entrada, eso hizo dar un brinco a Stark, quien había roto el beso por la sorpresa, pero poco duró esa acción, Steve alejó una de sus manos, de aquel firme trasero, para sujetarle de la nuca y obligarle a retomar el beso, al tiempo que hundía uno de sus dedos en aquella ajustada entrada, podía sentir como las paredes internas presionaban su dedo, intentando sacar al intruso, pero aquello simplemente hacia que la entrepierna del mayor diera un brinco en busca de atención, gemidos se ahogaban en aquel beso que poco a poco iba aumentando de intensidad, adentró el segundo digito, notando como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba, nunca había estado con un hombre pero no podía negar que, alguna vez, por curiosidad, miró la tan famosa pornografía, y por algún, error había terminado viendo alguna pequeña escena homosexual, sin embargo, aquello no le había provocado nada más que vergüenza y un leve desagrado, ahora se encontraba tocando a Ironman, de una manera en la que nunca imaginó poder tocar a otra persona, siendo un poco duro, preocupándose más por su propio placer, que el del otro, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba excitado, de una manera en la que nunca había estado, separó sus dedos antes de adentrar el tercero, el cual fue recibido sin tanta resistencia como los dos anteriores, recibió una deliciosa mordida sobre la punta de su lengua, que le obligó a romper el beso, pudiendo así apreciar el rostro sonrojado de el moreno, y aquel leve miedo en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo, algo de curiosidad y ansiedad. Sin pensarlo sacó sus dedos de aquel cálido lugar, para ponerse de pie, cargando de nuevo al menor y llevarlo hasta la cama, le recostó sin mucho cuidado y se acomodó entre sus piernas, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón y bajándolo lo suficiente para liberar su punzante erección, con su pulgar deslizó la tela de la ropa interior del moreno hacia a un lado, pegando su glande a aquella estrecha entrada

 

-Haa…E… ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto nervioso el castaño, quien temía un poco, por el tamaño de lo que iba a entrar en su cuerpo y que no estaba seguro, poder soportar o llegar a disfrutar

 

-No…- respondió casi de inmediato, por supuesto que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, ni siquiera había pensado en ello y no lo haría en ese momento. Movió sus caderas hacia adelante suavemente, comenzando a adentrarse a un ritmo condenadamente lento, buscando no hacer tanto daño y al mismo tiempo disfrutar al máximo de aquellas nuevas sensaciones, que llenaban su cuerpo de satisfacción y ganas de más, dejó sus manos a los costados del menor, apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos, quería entrar de una vez, simplemente empujar con toda su fuerza, seguir atacando, hasta llegar al tan anhelado clímax, pero no podía, no quería hacerle daño a quien jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, se detuvo por completo, mientras respiraba profundamente, casi no podía controlarse, el placer se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y mente, que por primera vez hacia aquel acto, miró con preocupación al millonario que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, para no gemir y que buscaba soportar el dolor, aquello en lugar de hacerle entrar en razón, logró que embistiera con fuerza entrando casi por completo en el otro, la espalda de Tony se arqueó por el dolor, antes de temblar levemente por como un líquido espeso y caliente era vaciado en su interior, no era sorpresa que al ser la primera vez de el rubio el clímax haya sido rápido.

 

-S…Steve…mhg…- alzó una de sus manos, acariciando su mejilla buscando consolarle, no sabía si se estaba sintiendo mal o avergonzado, por correrse al solo meterla, y si era así, quería explicarle que aquello era perfectamente normal, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver simplemente una expresión de placer y curiosidad en el rostro del rubio, quien aún seguía duro dentro suyo, su mano fue alejada suavemente y creyó que aun estando en condiciones, seguramente quería terminar con aquello, que equivocado estaba, pues las manos del Capitán se deslizaron por sus muslos, que estaban cubiertos por la delgada tela de las medias , continuó subiendo hasta su abdomen, donde el corsé estorbaba para ambos.

 

Rogers sujetó aquella prenda con ambas manos, para jalarla con fuerza logrado que las costuras cedieran, abriéndose del medio, dejando al fin, la piel del moreno al alcance, sus manos ahora se pasearon por su abdomen, con suma dedicación. Unas manos sobre su propia camisa le hicieron detener sus caricias y alzar los brazos, dejando así que sus prendas fueran retiradas también, le beso de nuevo, con un poco de suavidad, al tiempo que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, soltando leves jadeos, en cada contracción que las paredes hacían contra su pene. Los minutos avanzaron y junto a ellos, el ritmo de las embestidas iba aumentando el ritmo.

 

 

Tony gemía bajo o al menos lo intentaba, mientras podía sentir lo profundo que llegaba el otro dentro suyo, sentirse lleno era decir poco, el anterior orgasmo del capitán había servido como lubricante y la invasión, no era ahora tan dolorosa,  aun así era un tanto incomoda, pero dicha incomodidad le iba abandonando, conforme el roce iba tornándose placentero, subió sus manos por la ancha y fuerte espalda del otro acariciándola y luego clavando sus uñas, cada vez que aumentaba el ritmo de cada estocada, aun no podía creer del todo que estaba haciendo aquello con su mejor amigo y compañero de batalla, ya no podía decir que se encontraba ebrio pues desde hace unos minutos había recuperado la cordura, o al menos parte de ella, quizás en el peor o mejor momento.

 

 

 

 

 

El castaño no podría decir cuantas horas habían pasado desde que habían comenzado aquel acto sexual, pero ya se había corrido por lo menos tres veces o quizás más, eso no importaba en ese momento, lo que ahora le preocupaba era si moriría tras haber tenido sexo con el Capitán América, pues su resistencia era notable, jadeó mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y dejaba su pecho contra la cama, aferrándose a una de sus almohadas, mordiéndola para no gemir y gritar lo bien que se sentía, pero lo cansado que se encontraba, no imaginó que el rubio conociera más posiciones además del común misionero,  ahora tenía en claro que sabía más de una, pero no soportaría otra hora más de sexo desenfrenado, que parecía ser eterno, aunque morir de eso tampoco le parecía algo tan malo. Las fuertes manos del otro se posaron sobre su cintura, apretándola para jalarle en contra de sus estocadas, haciendo que entrara por completo en cada embestida

 

-Nhg…T-Tony…- gimió su nombre moviendo sus caderas lo más rápido que le era posible hasta alcanzar el clímax, se vació de nuevo en el interior del menor, entonces se detuvo, bajo la mirada, notando como su semilla se desbordaba por el contorno de la entrada del menor, aun sin retirar su pene, se inclinó un poco para repartir besos sobre aquella espalda, que nunca había notado estaba llena de pequeñas cicatrices, desde quemaduras hasta cortes, seguramente luchar contra tantas amenazas le dejaba más de una repercusión, el por su parte sanaba tan rápido que no había cicatrices en su cuerpo, sus manos dejaron la cadera del playboy, que ahora tenía unas marcas moradas por la fuerza con la que le había sostenido, los besos terminaron hasta su nuca, donde mordió una última vez, antes de dejarse caer a un lado de este, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba cansado y tenía sueño, por lo que no dudo en simplemente quedarse dormido.

 

 

En la mañana siguiente, fue la revelación de lo ocurrido, Steve se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras cubría su rostro avergonzado, sabía lo que había hecho, no podría olvidarlo, ni sabía si quería hacerlo, pero ahora estaba lo difícil de todo aquello, ¿Lo habían hecho? Si, ¿Lo había disfrutado? Más de lo que quisiera, ¿Que diría ahora? No tenía la menor idea, sabía que Stark era un mujeriego, pero dudaba que se acostara con cualquier hombre solo por estar ebrio, lo que le llevaba a su siguiente interrogante, ¿Acaso él era especial? O ¿Solamente fue una aventura más?, Con eso en duda no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar tras lo ocurrido, no es como si fuese una mujer y simplemente asumir la responsabilidad, esto era más complejo que eso, ¿Debería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? O ¿Debería pensar que ahora eran algo más, que solo compañeros de batalla?, ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Sexo de una noche? ¿Amantes? Demasiadas interrogantes atravesaban la mente del rubio, quien ahora revolvía su cabello frustrado por no tener la respuesta a su dilema.

 

El castaño por su parte, apenas comenzaba a despertar para toparse de lleno con cuatro crudas realidades, la primera: era el dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, la segunda: el dolor que se apoderaba de su cadera y trasero, aquello le hacía casi no sentir las piernas –¿Acaso me había dejado invalido?- pensó preocupado llevándolo a su tercera realidad, no solo lo había hecho con un hombre, no, lo había hecho con el mismísimo Capitán América y la última era que no sabía que hacer al respecto, veía la espalda del rubio, con las marcas de sus uñas que eran la prueba de lo sucedido, no sabía si decir que no recordaba nada por estar ebrio o tener una incómoda charla sobre lo que habían hecho y como la apuesta se había salido absolutamente de control, suspiró un poco y decidió ser simplemente como era él, ¿Para qué complicarse tanto?

 

-Joder Steve, creo que he quedado invalido- se quejó, notando como el mayor había dado un brinco para después girarse mirando preocupado al menor

 

-¿Te duele?- fue lo único que se aventuró a preguntar

 

-¡Mucho! Parecías un virgen desesperado, solo metiendo y sacándolo hasta quedar satisfecho- dijo con falsa molestia

 

-…Lo siento…-desvió la mirada avergonzado ante lo acertado que había sido el comentario de Stark, respecto a su inexperiencia y que realmente en algún momento se había dejado llevar hasta el punto de solo querer terminar

 

-Oye Cap- le llamo tranquilamente a lo que el rubio le miro sin mucho ánimo –La próxima vez, hagámoslo con calma, ¿De acuerdo?-

 

\- ¿Eh?- ¿realmente habría una segunda vez de aquello?, aunque lo que debería preocuparle, es el hecho de que esas palabras le habían hecho sentir enormemente feliz

 

 

-Ahora llévame al baño que no puedo caminar- el mayor asintió con la cabeza levantándose, para poder ir al otro lado de la cama y así cargar a Tony con sumo cuidado andando hacia el baño  -Pero tenemos que esperar para la próxima vez- sonrió mientras el otro se sonrojaba –Quizás podríamos hacerlo interesante, ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez lo hacemos en S.H.I.E.L.D.?-

 

-Tony…- le regaño mientras lo miraba con desaprobación

 

-Oh vamos, ¿No te gustaría verme con uno de esos uniformes?- le guiñó un ojo –Se donde no hay cámaras para poder ir a jugar…-

 

-…Lo pensaré…- fue lo único que respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero con esa única respuesta, Tony sabía que ya había aceptado el cumplir aquella fantasía.


End file.
